Gene therapy is a powerful approach for the treatment of hereditary and acquired diseases. The two main types of delivery systems for gene delivery are the viral and the non-viral systems. Due to the safety concerns associated with viral vectors non-viral systems had attained increasing importance over period of time.
Cationic liposomes and cationic polymers are two main types of non-viral vectors. Low cost, flexibility in chemical design and safety are some of the advantages of non-viral vectors over viral based vectors. Nevertheless, they also have some disadvantages like low gene expression and toxicity.